Halcyon
Characters Protagonist Love Interest Similar to Jack in many ways, like she has tattoos that cover most of her body and a faux hawk with shaved sides. Story (v.I) "Die!" That's what he heard when a plasma blade entered his upper abdomen, piercing the him like wet paper. He could feel the heated blade course past his large intestines, a near-miss and excruciatingly painful just the same. His life flashed before his eyes Beginning Excerpt Story (v.II) Prologue (v.VIII or IIX of Shatterpoint online) 0835HRs, 2703 June 1st (Military Calendar) / Helion System: Planet Kaliveya Military brass, every high-ranking officer of the Galactic Federation of Alliances sat together in a conference room at the capitol building. Conferring on what to do about the constant dwindling source of soldiers to fight the Reaver threat across the galaxy. Debating for hours on end like a lot of politicians, many of them were still unsure of what to do. After a moment, the Kaewar colonel Corinthus spoke up when he saw Major Hawkins sitting quietly, seemingly contemplating something with his fingers. "Virgil." he called. The man seemed almost oblivious. "Hm?" "What are you thinking?" He stopped moving his fingers and placed his hands flat and firmly on the conference table, "Many of you may not agree with what I have in mind." General Johnson of the GFA Marine Corps. "What are you proposing, Major?" "Reenact the Redemption Act of 2544." All, except Corinthus and the Puazi admiral Vadam gawked at him with utter disgust and disapproval in the eyes. "The Open Arms Program?" he said with obvious disgust, "Absolutely not, we can't allow these animals free, it would be hectic." "You think?" Hawkins raised a brow and said, "Our scientists came up with an inhibitor coding so we could maintain the masses." He removed a small metal device from his pocket and showed it to his colleagues. The rest of them knew what it was and were a bit puzzled but it seemed Corinthus to know where he was going with it though he said nothing as of yet, continuing to look on in intrigue. "As you can see, it's a neural interface, not unlike our own, but with an added perk, platoon and company commanders would get remote codes that activate these devices and sends a painful electroshock treatment to any convict in violation of the terms such as disobeying orders." "Sounds a bit unethical, don't you think? I mean we're violating their natural rights." The martian colonel Ferreth said. It didn't take a full minute for him to muster a response but before he could say anything Corinthus interjected, "They are prisoners, J'onn. They lost their rights when they committed the crimes that landed them in a penitentiary." "Gentlemen, the Reavers are relentless and we could use the cannon fodder so the real troops can return in one piece; if they live through it, they can go home to whatever rat-hole they came from, if they don't, they're probably dead anyway." There was silence for a long moment, each officer thinking about the pros and cons about the reactivation and the troubles released convicts could cause, but all in all, the most they would be used for was suicide missions and being on the frontlines ahead of actual military personnel. Corinthus and Hawkins gave each other a glance and nodded, after another few seconds, he spoke again, "All those in favor of reactivation of the Open Arms Program, say aye." Corinthus was the first to say, "Aye." Following his lead, there was a collective of affirmations by officers, including Ferreth, although reluctantly. "Good," he leaned back in his chair. "Now let's go get the our precious senate to authorize this." Chapter I (v.8) 1024 Hrs, July 11, 2703 (Military Calendar) / Ulysses S. Grant Judiciary Detention Center, Peragus VII The inmates of Grant penitentiary were being lined up in different sections of the prison, from cell block to cell block, in long bare hallway outside a door—behind it was a screening room, to determine proper applicants for the Open Arms program. "Prisoner 731062" They called. Jace was next. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision or not. Being a patsy to the government that locked him up. He looked behind him and got a sour taste in his mouth at the sight of the man: Deek, a sly bastard of a Puazi and Jace's cell mate for the past couple years. The hinge-head was good in a fight, but only because he fought dirty usually keenly looking for weaknesses only to exploit them when the time called for it. He knew this from watching the convict fight, studying his movements. In case the man ever turned his reticle on him, he'd know how to handle the situation. Deek gave him a smug grin then Jace stood just before his prison ID was called, glaring down at the Puazi male, teeth clinched. They called his number again, "Prisoner Two-one-seven-three-zero-seven." After another moment, he turned his back on the alien and disappeared behind the door with the nurse. Beginning (II) Excerpt Story (v.III) Prologue (v.IX of Shatterpoint online) 2317HRs, 2703 June 1st (Military Calendar) / Lctn: Peragus system; Peragus One Prison Colony, Cell Block D Prison life is not for everyone, being trapped on a floating rock in the middle of an asteroid field a billion miles away from the nearest port with a band of murderers, rapists and drug dealers. Everyday the same thing over and over again: conforming to the guard's demands and as this was a mining colony, Hades Corporation's supply and demand for ezium as well despite the high death rate in the mining tunnels that ran through the asteroid. The day before Francisco Tejada died when the mine he was in collapsed, however, many thought it was officer Fitz since he was the only witness. Among other things, fights broke out quite frequently, enough times a week that the guards typically let the inmates hash it out, betting was common practice. And that was all just during the day, the nights there were far worst. Most nights, the howls of Pietro often kept half the cell block awake as his asshole was being plugged by the Puazi Carem. Hard to tell if it was pain or pleasure the way that boy sounded, but no one would dare complain out loud, they were all afraid of the horn-head. Most of them anyway. Lucas Carmichael suddenly awoke at Pietro's pleasured yelps reverberated throughout the cell block, the sounds were constant and irritating. The same thing practically every night, it was time to say something. The human stood from his cot, immediately catching the eye of his cell-mate who gave him a worried look. Luke ignored him and spoke anyway, "Hey, Carem!" He yelled, "Quit fuckin' your bitch, so the rest of us can get some damn sleep!" He demanded. After a moment the moaning paused, there was a stillness in the air. No sound, as if it had been turned off completely. Luke decided to lie back down, then the doors to the block screeched open and the lights came on. Now what? Remnants Excerpt: Epilogue JACE Stood There, a mere meter from the precipice of Kékés mountain of (Adorján), a couple thousand feet above a blood-soaked field littered with slaughtered livestock, crashed Atmorian ships and their Alliance slaves—survivors of the campaign they wrought on the world—or at least the were survivors. The embers from the wreckage. SJ52B assault rifle, one of the finest rifles the Alliance military's arsenal Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:Halcyon